


Lost in Translation

by ohmyfae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, divinely ordained fucking, let the leviathan say fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyfae/pseuds/ohmyfae
Summary: An AU where the chosen prophecy is clear: That the king of light must be destroyed by the Accursed for the Scourge to be cleansed. Except when the promised day comes, Noct and co learn that the gods had a slightly different idea of what "destroyed" would entail...A fill for the kinkmeme





	Lost in Translation

The promised morning dawns muggy and grey, with great thunderheads rolling in from the sea to spit rain onto the steaming asphalt of Insomnia. Noctis Lucis Caelum, the chosen king of light, adjusts the fit of his ceremonial robes and closes his eyes as the doors on the other end of the room creak open. Footsteps clack across the marble floor, steady as a drum, while Noct's heart beats a frantic staccato in his chest. It's time. It's time.

He's ready to go.

"Well, well," says a low, far too amused voice. "This is certainly a fitting place to die."

Noct opens his eyes. The man standing under the pulsing glow of the crystal has dark red hair that frames his strong, angular face, the broad shoulders of a soldier, and the swaggering gait of an aristocrat. His smile is wicked, his gaze sharp, and he fixes Noct with golden eyes that hold him in place, frozen under the light of Insomnia's heart.

The harbinger of Noct's death winks at him, then turns and bows to the crystal. 

"What an opportunity you've granted me," he says, and a scythe appears in his hands, glowing red with corrupted magic. Noct hisses in a sharp breath. "It's a piteous waste, but thy will must be done, I suppose."

There's a glimmer of magic as light bursts around Noct's hands, and Ardyn Lucis Caelum, the Accursed of Eos, raises his brows at the sword that drops into Noct's grip.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Noct says, trying not to look at the crystal. "You might be destined to destroy me, but I'm not about to go down so easy."

Ardyn laughs, and the crystal pulsates, light streaming over the empty room. They both draw back as a figure drops down to the floor, her bare feet hardly touching the ground. Shiva, resplendent in a diaphanous gown of frost, smiles down at Noct with her eyes wide open.

"King of the Stone," she says. "Hold thy hand. The prophecy is not as it seems."

"Pardon?" Ardyn says. Noct's grip loosens on his sword. 

"Destruction has many forms," the goddess says. "Many meanings. The old tongue does not always speak true in a new voice."

Noct squints at the goddess, then at Ardyn. Ardyn opens his mouth. Closes it. Opens again.

"What?" Noct asks. "I mean, the prophecy's pretty clear. I have to be destroyed by the Accursed--"

"That's me," Ardyn says helpfully. His scythe glitters. 

"And that ends the Scourge. It's open-shut," Noct says. If it hadn't been, he would have found out by now. His father wouldn't be locked in his rooms, waiting for word that his only son is gone. His friends wouldn't be outside, ready to bear the news. Luna wouldn't have told him when he was eight, whispering in secret against her mother's orders. He wouldn't--

"Shiva speaks the truth," says another voice. Lower, this time, rumbling like the thunder that booms over the city. Ramuh halfway materializes, a constellation of light against the vaulted ceiling. "The scribes of your past misunderstood the meaning of our prophecy. Destruction in your tongue is death in the language of Solheim. The word we spoke to the first king was--" His voice booms, and Ardyn chokes on his own spit, coughing into his fist.

"I beg your pardon?" he croaks. Noct looks from him to the gods, utterly lost.

"What?" he asks. "What did he say? I don't unders--"

"HE MEANS TO FUCK," screeches the Leviathan, loud enough for the walls to shake. Outside, Noct can hear Prompto shout, and Ignis ask, in a bewildered voice, _did someone say fuck?_

Noct stares at Ardyn. 

Ardyn stares back.

"When you said destroyed," Noct says, in full view of the gods of his country. "You didn't mean that literally, did you?"

There's a long, uncomfortable silence.

"NO," the Leviathan shrieks.

Ardyn looks Noct up and down. There's a somewhat uncertain quality to it, like he's looking at Noct for the first time, weighing his options. Noct struggles not to straighten his shoulders. 

"Huh," Ardyn says, eloquently.

"WELL?" the Leviathan cries. "ARE YOU GOING TO FUCK OR AREN'T YOU? I HAVE AN OCEAN TO GET BACK TO."

"They definitely said fuck," Gladio says from behind the door. Noct covers his face with a hand. His sword disappears into his armiger, and Ardyn grins again, lips twitching on the edge of a laugh.

"We can witness you," Shiva says. "If you so desire, we can stay for the rite."

"No!" Noct barks the words. "No. No, we're good. I'm good."

"I can always just kill you instead," Ardyn says, and Noct looks up at him sharply. The scythe is gone now, and his hands are at his cuffs, unbuttoning them with deft fingers. "I'd rather not. I must say, you aren't exactly hard on the eyes, and I'd almost prefer this to having to cut down some poor wretch who sprung from the wrong family tree."

"Hold on," Noct says. "Let me... Let me get the guys to give us space, okay?"

The smile Ardyn gives him should probably be banned for public indecency. Noct shivers and marches for the door.

It takes some convincing, but Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis agree to wait at the end of the hall, watching Noct with pinched faces of concern as he closes the doors a second time. He sighs, leans against the door, and almost squawks at the sight of Ardyn stepping out of his pants.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ardyn says. "Should I leave them on?"

Noct tries to remember how to breathe. Ardyn's jacket is discarded, placed neatly on the ground with his scarf rolled up like a pillow by the collar, and his shirt is unbuttoned halfway to the waist, revealing curly dark chest hair and the suggestion of a nipple. His thighs are thicker than Noct expected, with the halter of his belt hanging like garter straps down the sides, and his briefs don't really leave much to the imagination.

Noct swallows around a suddenly very dry throat.

"How do we." He swallows again. "How are we supposed to do this?"

"Destroy you, you mean?" Ardyn asks, all innocence. "Oh, I rather suspect you're already halfway there."

Noct pushes away from the door. He doesn't try to undo his own robes, with their complex belts and buttons, but just pads over to Ardyn, drawn like a fish on a line. "Try and see it like this. I thought I was gonna be killed today," he says.

"Yes," Ardyn says. "And I thought I would be a murderer. Funny old world, isn't it?" 

Noct stops before Ardyn, fixated on his belt, and reaches out to hook his finger in a loop. Ardyn makes a soft sound, and when Noct looks up, Ardyn takes his face in his hand, watching him carefully. He must find what he's looking for there, because he kisses him, then, soft and tentative, with the same slow, gentle sense of exploration. 

Noct grabs Ardyn by the collar and drags him closer, parting his lips with his tongue. Ardyn makes another sound at that, digs his fingers in Noct's hair, and bears him down to the floor, where his jacket offers the weakest protection against the cool marble.

Ardyn breaks the kiss, and Noct gasps for breath, suddenly far too constricted in his ceremonial wear. "To mutual destruction, then," Ardyn says, and Noct grins.

"Yeah," he says. "What the hell." 

Noct likes to think that he isn't exactly a blushing virgin. Oh, sure, his entire neck might be breaking out in patches of red by the time Ardyn has his shirt off, and yeah, maybe he _is_ technically a virgin, but he isn't ignorant. He's the richest twenty-year old in the country with a discreet private mail service at his disposal. Which is why it's almost embarrassing that he comes first, his hands digging into Ardyn's shoulders while Ardyn takes him apart with his fingers. It's not destructive enough, apparently, because there are no signs from the crystal overhead as Noct pants over Ardyn's neck, light-headed and oversensitive. So they keep going. Noct kneads at Ardyn's hair, lifts up on his knees to suck on his earlobe, to kiss down his jaw, to let his mouth fall slack as Ardyn lazily kisses him back. They almost forget the purpose of this twice, too caught up in the comfortable waves and swells of pleasure. Then Ardyn finally takes off his undershirt, and Noct lies back, looking up at him as Ardyn casts a shadow against the light of the crystal.

"Damn," Noct says.

"I know." Ardyn's smile is wry. "A gruesome sight, is it not?"

"Shut up." Noct runs his hands over a jagged scar on Ardyn's belly, dark and wrinkled. "Don't even talk. You're beautiful."

For once, Ardyn obeys. He crouches over Noct in silence, his face too dark in shadow to read, before he leans down and gathers Noct to his chest, holding him there on the wrinkled mess of his jacket. 

He takes him like that, rocking Noct back on the floor until Noct's legs give out and he grasps at Ardyn's hair, voice breaking into the juncture of his shoulder and neck. He makes Noct howl with it, gasps out his own curses as he comes. 

But still it is not enough.

"Hm," Ardyn says, as Noct pants beneath him, his eyes gone glassy and wide. He examines the depths of the crystal, the dark blue of its heart, and starts when Noct claws weakly at his thighs.

"Around," Noct gasps, and licks his lips. "Turn me around."

"Oh?" Ardyn smiles a little, then, and Noct covers Ardyn's face with a hand. "Really?"

Noct groans and takes Ardyn's hands, guiding them to his hips. "Like this, smartass," he says, and Ardyn laughs as he flips him over, facefirst on the marble. Noct holds back a moan as Ardyn lays a hand on the back of his head, and Ardyn presses down experimentally. 

"Oh, you like that," Ardyn says. He lets him stew for a minute, runs his hands through his hair, and Noct is about to give up and try and fuck _himself_ when Ardyn finally presses in. 

Noct is gone within a few thrusts, scrabbling at the ruined jacket, saliva pooling under his tongue. He moans when Ardyn boxes him in with his arms, his bulk covering Noct entirely, engulfing him, cutting off the light of the crystal. Noct feels like he might be hyperventilating, or about to peak, or both, and he gives in to the sensation of Ardyn over him, thrusting into him wildly, punching out sounds Noct never even knew he could make before. 

When Noct comes again, they come together, and tears run down Noct's cheeks as he rolls onto his back for air.

The world erupts in light, and Noct squints into it to find Ardyn staring down at his own hands. The gold in Ardyn's eyes is gone, now, and his hair is less red than it is a very dark auburn, and he laughs, raising a hand to his cheek.

"So," Noct whispers, still too strung out to do much more than breathe. "Did it work?"

Ardyn kisses him on the cheek, and the light fades, taking the crystal with it. They're alone in the chamber, naked and surrounded by their cast-off clothes, the light still shimmering in the corner of Noct's eyes. 

"Yes," Ardyn says, and laughs again. "You, my dear Noctis, can now consider yourself well and truly destroyed."


End file.
